Daddy Dearest
by Magistra Nocte13
Summary: Growing up with two mothers since he was little, Miles Benson-Novak has always wondered about his father. Now on his 17th birthday he will learn that his true father has been closer to him then he could've ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Dramatis Personais

Basically these are all the people who will be featured in Daddy Dearest

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey Novak-38 years old

Olivia Benson-Novak-41 years old

Kahlen Novak-23 years old

Miguel Alvarez-Benson-Novak-21 years old

Joshua Benson-Novak-19 years old

Hanna Benson-Novak-19 years old

Miles Benson-Novak-16 years old

Serena Southerlyn-Wheeler-40 years old

Megan Wheeler-40 years old

Madison Southerlyn-Wheeler-20 years old

Simon Southerlyn-Wheeler-19 years old

Alex Cabot-Carmichael- 40 years old

Abbie Carrmichael- 39 years old

Antonio Montoya Cabot-Carmichael- 21 years old

Jocelyn Cabot-Carmichael-16 years old


	2. Chapter 1 French Toast and Fun Awakening

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Dick Wolf, except for those that I created. They are mine and he can't have them!

As a little boy growing up with two mothers I would sometimes wonder where and who was my father. It was only something I rarely would think about, because I had two older brothers and many uncles so I wasn't exactly missing any male influence. Still, it would be nice to know who he is. Whenever I would ask either of my moms about my father they would politely quip that they would tell me on my 17th birthday. Well today I am turning 17 so by the end of today I guess I'll finally know who **HE** is.

I woke up on the morning of March 12th (my birthday) at 7:30 like I do every morning (which has prompted my parents to both agree I am the most un-teenager-like child they have had.) And of course the first thought that ran through my mind was _what smells so good? _I walked into the kitchen rufling my short red hair to see my mom, Olivia busily cooking something in a frying pan. She looked up when she heard me enter the kitchen and smiled, "Happy Birthday Squirt" she said. "Is that strawberry french toast?" I asked. Mom gave me a look,

"Sorry, I mean thank you." She grinned at me and handed over a mug of coffee, "guess what came in the mail today?" I shook my head, she handed me an envelope and I immediately saw the label from John Jay College of Criminal Justice. "Yes! my acceptance letter" I exclaimed happily. "Where's Ma? She has to be here for this." "She had a late-night arraignment so she's still asleep" Mom said.

"I'll go wake her up" I replied and went into my room and grabbed Einstein, the rat that I was using for my biology project. When I passed by Mom in the kitchen she smirked when she saw Einstein in my hands. I slipped in to the master bedrroom to see my other Mom, Casey Novak sleeping peacefully on her back in the bed. I put Einstein on her stomach and the white rat climbed up on to her face and started to lick her nose. Mom's eyes opened and she looked at the rat on her face and then looked up at me. "Miles," she said her voice ever so calm "please tell me there's not a rat on my face." "Uh Ok I won't tell you then" I laughed trying not to smile too much.

"Get it off me" she growled in her _don't mess with me-badass-prosecutor _voice. I grew up learning not to question her when she used that voice.

I picked Einstein up off her and stroked his back "don't listen to her." Later, me and Mom were sitting in the kitchen eating strawberry french toast when Ma came walking out of the master bedroom wearing one of Mom's oversize NYPD t-shirts and blue pajama pants. They shared a brief kiss and Ma sat down next to us and said. "Now what was your reasoning for letting the rat wake me up?" she asked. I smiled with a mouth full of french toast, Mom gave me another look. I gulped the food down, "I got my acceptance letter," I said proudly. "Well, open it!" she said excitedly. I grabbed the envelope and opened, reading it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Benson-Novak,

We have read over your application and are very impressed with your academic and extracirricular acheievements and it is our great pleasure to welcome you to John Jay College as a criminal justice major for our fall semester.

Sincerely,

The Dean of Admissions."

I grinned as I finished reading it aloud and jumped excitedly as both my moms hugged me. "Congratulations" Mom said. "Kahlen and Simon will be extremely excited" Ma said. (My cousin Simon was a junior at John Jay and my older sister was a recent graduate, both criminal justice majors.)

"Yeah looks like another Benson-Novak will be tearing things up at John Jay," Mom said and I smiled proudly.

This day couldn't get any better.


End file.
